


Broken Down

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - ZelLana [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana and Zelina need a little help...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Broken Down

\- “Lanie?”  
\- Your voice is soft when Lana collapses onto the sofa, curling into you with a soft sob  
\- “Honey... what happened?”  
\- She tucks herself into you  
\- Silently  
\- “I... think I screwed up...”  
\- You look up at the soft, shy voice...  
\- “Zelina?”  
\- “She... wanted to submit for me but... she panicked...”  
\- A pause  
\- Broken only by Lana’s continued weak sobbing  
\- “She...won’t stop crying and I don’t know how to make her stop...”  
\- You sigh softly  
\- Stroking Lana’s hair  
\- Smiling at the whispered ‘Daddy’  
\- Her voice meek  
\- Shaken  
\- “What happened?”  
\- She refuses to speak  
\- Zelina sighed  
\- She tells you  
\- She tried to be a little too powerful  
\- A little too dominant  
\- Her voice cracks  
\- “I didn’t mean to hurt her... or make her cry...”  
\- You smile softly  
\- Stroke Lana’s hair again before holding a hand out to Zelina  
\- “Come sit with us...”  
\- Zelina sits with you both  
\- Stroking Lana’s back gently  
\- “I’m sorry Lana...”  
\- “Maybe I should... teach you...”  
\- You smile softly  
\- “Make sure she’s happy with you... I can see you love her.”


End file.
